The End Begins Chapter 16: Forgotten Answers
by Dante'sbro
Summary: A story partly based in the DMC4 universe with an original take on Nero's arm and sword. This chapter is from my story on fictionpress which is pretty damn good. Just wanna know if the DMC fans like it.


**Okay, this chapter is not for fanfiction but fictionpress. The story about 1/4 of Devil May Cry in it but a major twist of storyline which even draws DMC loves to it too. The name of the story is The End Begins: Let's Welcome Chaos and it's the most awesome adventure with everything needed for it to be awesome. Read this chapter and tell me what you think. One character is not from the DMC universe and mostly the storyline. **

**Chapter 16**

**Forgotten Answers**

(I do not own Devil May Cry)

Two grand doors slam open with a white haired dude coolly strolling in.

"Nero's back baby! This calls for a party!"

With the mention of his name, it directs all the attention onto him. After many years of his existence wiped from the minds of earth, he has come back to Fortuna in which where the Order of the Sword exists. Credo was doing statistical data gathered from the plagued earth with his dear sister, Kyrie next to him. He swiftly turns around to see an old comrade.

"Nero! You're back!" Credo emotionally shouts.

Nero was looking at how much he changed since his depart. Fudge brown hair slicked back reaching his neck with a slightly pointed goatee. His face looked stern but lightened up on seeing Nero. He wore a white uniform with long sleeves entwined with gold lines on his shoulder and the traditional symbol of the Order on both sides of the shoulder. The symbol was red with an artist sketch of a demon's horns at the top with the shape of a sword going down. By the waist was a trench coat style from his belt with four buttons along his chest. On both legs was a belt placed on the upper leg and the lower section for style. Also, with long black boots reaching below his knee with multiple buckles.

He clamps down to Nero with both hands squeezing his body. On letting go he notices that Nero's arm was disabled and hung in a sling.

"What happened to your arm?"

"It's nothing. Just got it damaged that's all. Now, where to start? Oh, I got this really rad sword."

The sword was magically attached to his back without the need of a holder and on holding it with his left hand; it drops to the ground by the tip. It was almost as long as Nero and strikingly designed. It was a single edged sword with a rather long red handle with a round ring-like structure engraved with vines at the end. A long trigger was connected to the end of the handle on the sword's side. The structure which was connected to the handle was red with golden vines and thorns. The sword seemed as if it was carved from a god.

"This toy is top priority. Hey Agnus! That creepy dude is still here right?"

The rather disturbing member of Order came walking in with a sneer. His monocle positioned on his left eye and a section of his hair fallen over his face to his right like a girl and had a ponytail. His face was rather big and tough with a broad mouth to match. He also wore a white suit but without the trench coat style and had big gloves reaching his elbow.

"Well look who's come back after all this time? Shouldn't I be happy?"

They personally hated each other for some reason. Maybe he thought Nero was too cool and thought of it as an imbalance to the Order's strictness.

"Instead of making a sandwich for me, take this sword and reengineer it to create more. Be a good boy will ya?"

Agnus narrows his eyes evilly and takes the sword away to his lab without saying goodbye. He's such a jerk.

Azel folded his arms and leaned coolly at the corner glancing at Nero at the side of his eyes. Credo then confronts Azel to go talk to Nero.

"Nero's back and you don't even seem surprised," Credo mentions.

"Giving hugs and kisses isn't my nature," he coldly says.

"Don't be so emo. Lighten up a little. You are like Nero's other cool. The ladies still prefer Nero. As for you, well, you don't seem to like anyone. Are you gay?"

"There is no one to like and I doubt you want me to make out with your sister."

"Good point. So how about the relatively new member? You know? The chick named Gloria."

"She's alright."

Nero holds onto Kyrie with his left arm which she presses her face onto his chest.

"I've missed you so much," Kyrie sobs.

"The same here. Before we go down into the details, I got to meet Azel. He's still emo right? Good old Azel. Sup homie!"

Actually, they were never friends but he seemed to forget that or just wanted to annoy him. He raises his arm for a high five with Nero smiling on waiting for another one to collide with his hand.

"How could you leave me hanging? Forget about that. Some crazy stuff in hell dude. Crazy stuff."

"…" Azel remains silent.

"What have you been up too lately? Trying to make a move on Kyrie? Silly Azel, that will never happen."

He shows no change of emotion except for the emo face.

"I see you aren't kidding around. Okay then, see you later. Don't wanna see you peaking around Kyrie's room while she's bathing," Nero playfully annoys.

As he walks off, Azel mumbles, "I already did."

"So, Kyrie. Let's find a nice quiet place to talk about what I have missed."

"There's a great view at the top of the Fortuna tower."

"And the sun is about to set. Let's go."

Some time later…

"Even the simplest of things can be as satisfying as the witnessing of the sun set huh?"

They were both beside each other at a perch from one of the towers. A light breeze blows between moments which gently blew her light brown hair which was in a cute pony tail. She looks up at him gently and gives him a smile which softens Nero.

He places his hand next to her face with her blushing as he gently passes it over the smooth texture skin. Her lips were a pretty pink also with gentle eyes of brown and an over-all innocent appearance.

The sun was now setting upon their moment together. She held his arm as the sun fell beyond the horizon then she questions.

"Nero, how did your arm get hurt?"

"His face changed from a lit one to a confused look.

"Kyrie, there's something I don't understand. Most of the time I spent in hell I can't remember and how I somehow came back home. I found my arm disabled and with a new sword in which my left arm can handle quite well."

"I accept the fact that you can't remember but the important thing is that you are back."

"I wish I can promise to you that we will be together forever but it never hurts to try. Whatever is for the best is good enough for me not to be with you. But for now, we are here; alive and all's well."

"And nothing to separate the Order. We will be having a ceremony with all the residents at the grand church. There I will be singing for the opening. Hope to see you there. Oh, your room needs a bit of dusting," she then giggles.

"I've got a long night ahead of me. Good night Kyrie. Sweet dreams."

Nero leaves coolly with her looking at the sea.

"Nothing seems to have changed. Let's just hope for all good that everything is perfect. I can't wish for the world not to force him to depart but I wish I had more time."

A tear drops from her forced emotions in which falls at a great height and onto Nero's face at the bottom. He looks up to see no clouds and continues walking down the street. There currently was an alive town in which called Fortuna undetectable by Eva. There were fairly great buildings with bars and roads with traffic lights. The small city was averagely advanced. Nero seemed to have remembered his house and opens his door to find the place of need of intense cleaning. Cobwebs seemed to be the curtains along with the dust bunnies which shared the house.

"I've battled demons but never cleaned a house before. I think it is time to take it to the next level."

Nero was fiercely battling the forces within the house with his broom of certitude to rebel against the dust and spiders which dared to stand in his way. With the power of the broom, he was invincible! But! He was beginning to go mad with power and the place was being wiped clean of evil!

"Sweeping with a broom,

Yeah, yeah, oh,

Sweeping with a broom,

Yeah, yeah, boom!

Using my duster,

Of dooooooom!

Pesky particles prancing in my air,

Get sucked in my vacuum of despair!

The time has come,

For you to go down,

That's right bitch,

Your time is now!

Wait, wrong tune. Finally, my room is clean and now I can go, rest my spleen."

Nero leaps onto his bed all done and takes off his coat and buckled boots along with his very cool vest to breeze out his chest.

"It's been a while since I took a bath. Time to go wash up."

He strips down everything and heads into the shower.

"Rubber ducky,

I like you ducky,

Squeak, squeak, is your tune,

Or so spongy like my hear too,

The water feels so warm,

Like the heat gathering from a storm,

The water swirling down the drain,

Like my dreams which are all but pain,

Seeing Kyrie makes it worth the while,

And being her friend gives me a smile,

Everything is so messed up,

Like the world right now,

But not to worry,

Nero's on the job!

Yea! That's how we break it down Nero style! Bow, chicka, wow, wow!"

He then hears someone open his door.

"Who's there? I've got a rubber ducky and I'm not afraid to use it."

He wraps his towel around his waist and cautiously walks out.

"It's a bad move sneaking into my room. Unless you want my autograph."

Kyrie jumps in front of him which causes his towel to drop. She covers her mouth in shock but he calmly moves her hands over her eyes instead.

"Okay Kyrie, it isn't cool bustin in my room when I'm bathing. I expected that from Azel. Well, you got the info on my size so what do you really want?"

"Azel wanted me to give you something and it's pretty hefty."

Nero pulls up his towel and Kyrie takes out a pretty gun from a bag hung from her shoulder. On handing him it, she subconsciously gazed at his built body.

"Whoa, this is a double barrel revolver derived from Azel's triple shot gun. Also has armor piercing rounds and rapid fire capabilities."

Nero felt really warm inside from the exquisite detail which was put into the gun. The double barrels had blue vines with thorns complete with a blue rose on the wooden handle. After taking in the beauty of his new weapon he switches to a zombie-like Kyrie. He snaps his fingers to release her from her trans.

"Okay Kyrie. You can stop staring at me now."

"No, I'm just thinking of a pie I made and it's blue berry. It reminds me of you."

"That's nice but you got to go now."

She walks outside with her heart beating nervously after watching the total appearance of Nero.

"I can't remember him being so built. Time in hell must be hard."

As Nero closes his doors and proceeds to put on some clothes to go to sleep. On entering his room there was a woman lying on it. She was a relatively new member of the Order and the sexiest.

"What's with people busting in my room?!"

"Hi, I'm Gloria and you must be the famous Nero. It's a _pleasure _to meet you."

Her clothes was extremely exposing with a long slit till her lower waist but the sides were kept together by a series of orange strings which still exposed her rather big sized boobs. On her shoulders were winged shaped things with blue fashioned feathers. Her collar was propped with an orange stylish look. Her sleeves were rolled up till her elbows and pointed at the sides. Inside was an orange interior which was revealed by her sleeves. Overall, it was a silk white with orange linings. Her top half of her legs were exposed with white boots with orange strings and behind her from the collar was a long piece of fabric which came down pointed till her feet with a lightning bolt cut along the surface. Her hair was of white and neatly cut from her forehead but the sides were cut from the bottom of her head. Her eyes were of a ghostly blue with beautiful eye lashes which made her eyes even bolder. Her lips were tender and soft with her body slightly tanned. That's enough descriptions…

"Seem tense Nero. Want me to, relieve your pain?"

"That's okay. I'll take a painkiller. What are you doing here?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Some words of advice. Learn to let go and grip your weapons tighter. It's a dark time and you feel it don't you?"

"To start, it's the night and let go of what? My towel? Well, actually, I don't mind."

She sighs deeply then says, "Heed my words Nero. You need mental strength as much as your need to kill everything which gets in your way. Kyrie is not the objective and you will listen to the Order's commands. Don't be foolish."

"Foolish? Is that what the Order thinks of me? As being a fool which saved this world once before?"

"Your lesson will be learnt in time but for now I will leave. One more thing… Never give up."

Gloria leaps through his window with a puzzled Nero lying on his bed.

"Seems as if I'm way over my head. If it's a war brewing, death is not an option."

**In the lab of Agnus (that's what he calls it)…**

"Incredible. The surface details modify on it's own on a microscopic level which means I can't copy the sword but the over-all shape."

He was talking to himself out loud while he analyzed the sword with tons of scientific equipment around him.

"It's almost as if the sword is actually alive. Even if I copy it, there will be a small fraction in power but still a major difference from our swords."

The longer he worked on it, he uncovers something incredible within the blade. He discovers the real purpose of the sword and shocking abilities.

"What's the matter? You look as if you have seen a ghost," lurked Azel from the shadows.

"Look at the sword, it's not man made. I doubt God himself made this. It doesn't look like a heavenly sword to me but inside holds the real beauty."

Agnus removes the red metal cover to reveal many tiny gears slowly ticking. Azel holds the handle which causes the gears to accelerate and glow a ghostly red.

"What do you think?"

"It regulates the wielder's abilities into the blade. It's a self-modifying blade which means it's more than a sword. I don't know for sure exactly what it is depending on the wielder."

"You never seem surprised about anything. This is one of the most complex weapons I have ever tried to copy."

"Don't try too hard. You will not be able to copy at least ninety percent of it.

"Don't doubt my skill."

Agnus was determined to copy the sword desperately for some reason but was it to benefit the Order?

* * *

It may have the same characters but the storyline is completely original including the reason for Nero's arm and sword. Well a better storyline than what the fans think.


End file.
